The use of electronic and digital content has greatly increased in enterprise settings or other organizations as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, as has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such an environment, multiple users share, access and otherwise perform actions or tasks on content and files in a shared workspace, where any number of users may have access to a given file or may want to or need to perform an action on the file at any given time.
The cloud-based nature of such an environment enables users/collaborators to access, view, edit content anytime, from any device, or using any number of and/or types of clients, simultaneously while other collaborators in the same group, enterprise, or other types of organizations may also be accessing, viewing, or editing the same file or content or content in the same work group. It becomes useful therefor to provide information to users/collaborators regarding the status of various files/folders hosted on a cloud-based platform. Inaccurate information provided to users/collaborators regarding the status of shared files/folders may lead to confusion and inconsistency.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.